


威尔特土地绽开野玫瑰（又叫农夫与肉:3）

by SchneeSnow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史密斯少爷和雇农米克</p>
            </blockquote>





	威尔特土地绽开野玫瑰（又叫农夫与肉:3）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winslowww](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/gifts).



> 感谢窗太太的毛团文和图陪伴我度过复习的苦日子，我去了毛团坑( ´▽` )ﾉ第一次是为了献给窗女神表明爱意。  
> 非常喜欢毛毛和团团两个壮汉的爱情。  
> 在不同的世界让他们幸福地生活和相爱吧。

大宅邸的女人们最喜欢工作时说闲话。是啊是啊，气派的史密斯庄园和雍容的史密斯太太糟蹋了她们的青春，无力呻吟只好嚼起舌头。  
“少爷又往树林里跑啦。”  
“几家猎户的闺女大概让他玩得够够的。”  
“哎，少爷不像那种人……”  
这时的男人总会插一嘴：“有钱人都是一个德行。我看见小史密斯又去找养狗的米克，花花公子快把我们能干活的好小子带坏啦。”  
他们撇着嘴吐着烟，扫一眼黑乎乎的林子，那里昏暗如同鬼怪张大的嘴，便没胆量再看。  
一说起米克，年轻的女仆终于说句话，又红了脸低头干自己的活儿：“少爷总去找他。真是，那些狗有什么好看的。”  
狗是没什么好看的，四条毛色黝黑的罗威纳，每个都能咬死一头熊。少爷喜欢凶猛又衷心的家伙，更喜欢它们的主人。  
饲养它们的米克才是好看的那一个。埃尔文少爷不喜欢山林的野姑娘，但迷上了年轻的农夫。   
好看的农夫此时跪在床头，只穿一卷缎带，埃尔文从母亲房里拿来的丝绸缎带，一圈一圈捆住米克赤裸的身体。少爷熟知上流社会各种下流的玩法，米克秉持“你喜欢就好”的态度脱去衣服，乖乖撅起屁股。

第一次遇见少爷的米克并不讨人喜欢，他太高挡住自己的光线，又不和其他雇农一样低下头，他离他两步远，牢牢盯住少爷的双眼。  
“你叫什么。”  
“米克，米克·扎卡里阿斯。”  
“不要那样看我，米克。”这不公平，他自己藏在刘海之下让埃尔文看不明白。  
米克便低头去嗅少爷发间的气味，好像一头熊发现了甜蜜的蜂巢。  
埃尔文看见他莫名其妙的凝视和笑容，把身后的光亮透出来了。  
“您身上有玫瑰的味道，不过太浓。”那是史密斯夫人的熏香，她总站在儿子身边像个活泼的小姑娘，带着寡妇的芬芳四处对富有的鳏夫播撒爱意。埃尔文甚至有些惧怕她对自己亲昵，惧怕母亲对他肢体上的爱，最后发展到惧怕女人靠近的身体。  
母亲时常邀请太太和小姐们聚会，他便躲到林间读他的书，思考密集的词句和空旷的自然，注视远处那个劳作的农夫。对方远远地察觉一双蓝眼眸的柔光，是否常年与自然为伴的人都这般敏锐，总之农夫走近来，以自己的身躯遮挡少爷头上的太阳。  
他说，您也许喜欢这个，米克从新砍的柴火中递上一条点缀紫红色的木枝。初春的寒冷逼退萌发的新叶，这一种花却倔强地开放。  
“野玫瑰。这个时候树林光秃秃的，就它却好看的很。”  
“谢谢。”埃尔文轻轻开口，喉咙里的水压住自己，迫使他带着花枝优雅逃离，忘记了他最爱的书。  
这很好，埃尔文有了再次进入树林的理由。  
罗威纳在小屋门口冲少爷吼叫，农夫闻声走出来呵斥它们闭嘴，面对埃尔文，他依旧把自己藏在刘海的阴影里。  
“我找不到我的书。”  
“这个，埃尔文少爷？”  
米克在书本传递时悄悄碰了他不曾劳力的细白的手心，金发少爷并不知道农夫曾偷偷在书页上留下亲吻。  
一个仰头一个俯视，那种连埃尔文自己也心惊肉跳的心灵的凝视，如同天边的晨明，有种东西在两人对视的心中灿烂地觉醒。一种柔光，乘人不注意，突然从冷冰冰的土地深处隐隐地显现，一半是现在的温柔，一半是未来的感情。少爷那湛蓝的眼睛，一切都在那里，米克看见他的蓝色把整个树林都洒满了。   
守卫犬在他们脚下呜呜叫着，埃尔文趁机移开目光去研究那些柔顺黑亮呢毛皮。米克鼓励他大着胆子亲近它们，于是炽热的视线从男人身上转移到欢腾的狗。

史密斯家的少爷开始频繁往树林里跑。  
他和米克一起巡视他的树林，跟在狗儿身后捕捉野兔野禽，认识书本上不屑提及的活泼生灵，注视田野里干活的高大青年，他依旧读他的书，心思再也无法靠近那些孤独的字句。  
“能告诉我书里写的什么吗，”米克抹去汗水不让自己太过难闻，才靠近干净漂亮、带着清香的少爷，“我不认识字。”  
世界一切甜蜜的作为有何价值,如果,你不亲吻我?   
埃尔文用家庭教师指导过的正统腔调朗读，随后去看米克的反应，带着一丝天真对他微笑。  
“什么是亲吻？”农夫一本正经地问。  
“吻是灵魂与灵魂相遇在爱人的嘴唇上。”他翻过几页继续读，“嘴唇是一对爱人两个灵魂交会的地方。”   
少爷不知道米克是否听懂，于是亲自教他：  
“这就是接吻。”  
米克透过厚重的刘海也能看见，埃尔文金灿灿的睫毛，像麦穗一样闪着光。他的少爷被他含在嘴里，他却被少爷吞噬干净。

现在他跪爬在床上回想埃尔文柔软的嘴唇，屁股被捧在一双柔软的手中。身体受到阳光和谷物的洗礼，私密之处却又粉又嫩。  
少爷在那里涂上黄油，如每天早上在白面包上的动作一样，奴仆从未尝过的好东西，米克的屁股却先吃到了。粗硬捅进来时闷哼响起，似乎表明两人都舒服，埃尔文用力在肌肉间穿梭碰撞，米克用手肘支撑自己微微颤抖，许久粗重的呼吸之后灌入一股暖流，很快冷却成粘稠的软泥。  
“你还好么？”  
“好。”米克一鼓劲便把丝带挣断，推倒神色惊讶的少爷时有些粗鲁，他抓着刚刚进入自己体内的东西抚摩，满足于少爷话语间的喘息，像膜拜神灵般的小心珍惜。  
“米……哦，米克……”  
像是得到奖励，米克低下高大的身子亲吻手里的珍宝，谨慎地伸出舌头，含进嘴里融化它。  
刚经历了狂喜的埃尔文在这般伺候下又神采奕奕，抓着米克的头发，眼神聚焦他的深邃眼窝，那一对多情湿润的眼睛，自己朝思暮想的迷题终于被解开，它们注视自己，因为自己操干米克的嘴而潮红明艳。埃尔文就这样看着，突然释放在他咽喉深处。  
“咳，咳咳……”  
也许因为呛咳而火气大增，又或者再无法忍耐迸发的欲望，农夫借着年轻强壮的身躯压制埃尔文，粗暴进入臀后的穴口。少爷的身体更白更软嫩，米克的蛮力使他疼痛流泪，对方管不得其他，拉开一双白腿抽插起来。  
“哈啊，米克……”  
“操！妈的，这洞真紧！”  
满口下流话，少爷在泪光中看到发狂的野兽，无情在自己下身驰骋。“慢……啊！米克、嗯啊轻一点、哈……”  
“少爷，你在我身下扭得真浪……”  
高高在上的少爷因为羞耻心和欢愉大叫出声，呻吟呼喊简直响彻树林。  
他揪他的头发、掐他的皮肉，想要阻止他粗暴的行径却隐约意识到自己的享受。埃尔文干脆敞开自己让米克操得更深，拒绝的手臂转而去搂抱健壮的脖颈。  
“埃尔文……”  
米克对他突然放弃挣扎不甚震惊，继续抽插之余亲吻白皙胸膛上红嫩的软粒。他的老二依旧毫不怜惜索取快感，身体其余部分却温柔下来，嘴里喃喃地叫着埃尔文少爷，随后舍弃身份，一声一声唤着埃尔文。  
埃尔文喜欢他这么叫。下人们称他少爷时全都哆哆嗦嗦，已故的父亲疏远地叫“我的儿子”，而他的好妈妈喊着“乖宝贝”又太过宠腻。只有米克，他叫他的名，用低沉的嗓音直唤埃尔文。热气流从胡须下的口中呼出，从耳朵流进他心里，埃尔文觉得自己的名字就是专为米克准备的，他因这几个音节而颤抖，融化在农夫滚烫的口舌中。  
米克用他教自己的亲吻，在他白厚的胸肉上留下细细密密的唇印，湿润和鲜红。  
野玫瑰绽放在少爷身体上。  
被翻成背后进入的埃尔文伏在之前米克所在的位置，周身力气随着一下比一下更急躁有力的冲撞渐渐散尽。令他欢喜的一点被找到，埃尔文抽搐着肌肉、音调破碎，再次射出稀薄的液体。米克因对方高潮而被瑟缩的嫩肉夹击摩擦，把自己粗俗的喜爱一滴不剩灌溉进少爷的身体。  
屋外的狗竖起耳朵呜咽几声，屋内的两人已筋疲力竭。汗津津的农夫从背后搂着少爷，下面还嵌插在一起。  
“拔出来米克。”埃尔文的嗓音变得嘶哑。  
“不，我想让你怀上我的孩子。”  
“你这个傻瓜，”少爷觉得好笑，“我又不能怀孕。”  
“村子里的男人看上哪个女人就把她操到怀孕。”  
“可我是男人。”  
“我不管埃尔文，”米克孩子气地收紧手臂：“我看上你了。”  
“傻瓜。”埃尔文扭过头吻他的嘴。“我爱你。”


End file.
